The 10 Experiments 6
by Kurt50Alien
Summary: Book Number Six in the 10 Experiments series. More is revealed in this book then any of the others.
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy of these Stories

 _The Horsemen cometh_

 _One from a place where light is dark and dark is light_

 _One from the mind of a fiend turned friend_

 _One from_ _a dimension that is a multiple of 7 and whose digits add up to 18_

 _One who attacks weak points in the tree of time_

 _They all serve the one nearly as old as time_

 _To revive him they need the three books older than he_

 _The book where this was first written down_

 _The book of Cthulhu, the one that governs the dead_

 _And finally the book entombed with an evil pharaoh_

Chapter One

One

It had been a week since the Battle for the Sibylline, and all that had been done was a failure to locate the Book of Thoth. Well, the group that went Avalon returned with the Sword in the Stone. One, Tac, and Net had gone to the tomb of Khaemwaset, also known as Setne. He supposedly had the Book of Thoth last, but it was not there.

"Heading to Setne's tomb was a dead-end," One reported at breakfast. Everyone was there talking about what to do next. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We talk to Setne himself," Kurt replied.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Two asked.

"By taking a trip into the Duat," Kurt explained.

"No need for zat," Phoenix remarked. "I still know when spirits have escaped, Setne isn't in ze Duat."

"So where is he?" Nine asked.

"He sends off multiple signals at once," Phoenix responded. "He is currently giving off signals from ze Pyramids, a gift store in Manhattan, ze Great Wall of China, ze White House, ze Hollywood sign, and ze Ministry of Magic."

"Well let's eliminate the obvious," Grant commented. "The Manhattan gift shop and the Hollywood sign. Why would he be near a gift shop? The Hollywood sign is nearby the entrance to the Greek underworld. If he is trying to stay out of the underworld, living near the entrance isn't such a smart idea."

"Four areas, it might be a good idea to send in four groups of four," Tac reasoned.

"Four groups of five," Megan retorted. "James, Albus, Scorpius, and I have been valuable assets to this team. It can't just be the Sixteen doing everything. They have always done even the trivial tasks like bringing the Creeper food."

"This seems rehearsed," Davante noted.

"She does have a point though," Baba pointed out.

"Agreed," Kurt agreed. "So Megan, James, Nine, Two, and Net will go to the Pyramids. Ten, Four, Seven, Six, and Lix will go to the White House. Eight, Five, Newt, Heb, and Albus will go to the Great Wall. Mila, Three, One, Tac, and Scorpius will go to the Ministry. You will be leaving in a few minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Megan

"How are we going to pinpoint where Setne is?" Nine asked. "We shouldn't split up any further because Setne is a tricky one. He can easily use deceit to trick us."

"This place could also be rigged with traps," Two advised.

"I can lead us around any traps," Megan responded. "The Creeper's race can use echolocation. Meaning that I can as well."

" _Homenum Revelio,_ " James muttered. "Nothing."

"Looks like we will have to go in," Net sighed, rolling a battery in his hand.

"Once we find an entrance," Nine remarked. He turned to Megan to lead the way. "If a block sounds hollow, then it is most likely the entrance."

It took five minutes for Megan to find the entrance. It then took another five for Nine to move the block. A rush of cold air burst through the entryway.

"Feels like we are going back into the Labyrinth," Two commented. She took a whiff of the air and smelled something putrid. "Smells like it too."

"That is because you are," a voice behind them chuckled. Before any of them could respond they were pushed inside, the entrance sealing behind them.

"I am guessing that was Setne," James groaned.

"Well of course," the voice, Setne, responded from the other side. "If you can survive long enough to get to the center, well I will decide what you get once you get there."

"Great," Net groaned. "We have to transverse to Labyrinth again. This time without Kurt or One's great sense of smell."

"Something is coming," Megan whispered. "Something big."

"Anything else you want to tell us about it?" Nine asked. "The bigger they are the harder they fall, but of course we need to know its appearance."

Megan didn't even have a chance to get out a response before the sound of a chainsaw starting up could be heard.

Net decided to launch an electric blast through the corridor, revealing a monster of a man wielding a chainsaw. "Leatherface," Setne giggled from outside. "Looks like Primordial Chaos has let his pets out to play."

Then something happened that shocked everyone, including Setne. Leatherface spoke. Primordial Chaos was using him as a mouthpiece. "Come quietly and I will let you live," Primordial Chaos offered. "No matter what happens, Megan will be coming with me."

Both James and Two put themselves in between Megan and Leatherface. "Never," James snarled.

"My daughter's best friend and pseudo-boyfriend, protecting her from me," Primordial Chaos chuckled. "How pathetic. Step aside or be dismembered."

"I was hoping they would make it beyond the entrance," Setne sighed.

"Be quiet Setne," Primordial Chaos snarled. "Make your choice, give me Megan and live or fight me and die."

"I have a third option," Two retorted.

"And what would that be?" Primordial Chaos asked, slightly curious.

"No more chainsaw," Nine responded. He had sneaked over toward Leatherface and unsheathed the Kusanagi. In one clean slice, he destroyed the chainsaw.

"So what if you destroyed the chainsaw," Primordial Chaos chuckled. "Did you honestly think that I would just send Leatherface after my daughter. Especially considering the friends she made."

Smokey tendrils started to appear behind Leatherface. "Fear smoke," Megan breathed.

"Not only fear smoke," a voice responded from within. Something walked onto the ceiling above Leatherface. "A mockosapien as well." Something shot out of the mockosapien. It grabbed Megan at the waist and hoisted her up in the air.

"I will just leave it to them," Primordial Chaos remarked. Leatherface was removed from some sort of daze and ran full speed at Nine.

"Well, I will be waiting for you in the center," Setne commented.

"Get me down from here!" Megan screamed.

"Fighting off a giant cannibal right now!" Nine shouted.

" _Sectumsempra_!" James yelled, pointing his wand at the tendrils around Megan's waist. They cut deep into the mockosapien's skin. It dropped Megan, causing her to slightly hurt her ankle.

"Let the fear smoke loose," the mockosapien howled in pain. The tendrils of fear smoke started to creep forward at an alarming rate.

"Megan, please tell me that you can absorb fear smoke as well as create it," Two begged.

"I can try," Megan responded. She walked towards the smoke, all the while concentrating on bringing into her. "I can't.

" _Protego_ ," James muttered, throwing up a shield between them and the tendrils.

"I could use a little help over here," Nine requested. Leatherface had him pinned up to wall. He was trying to dislocate Nine's shoulders.

" _Stupefy_ ," James muttered. He cast the stunning spell at Leatherface, but all it did was bounce off the cannibal.

"Spells won't work," the mockosapien cackled from behind the shield.

"Clear!" Net shouted. He placed his hands on Leatherface's back. The behemoth dropped Nine because of the shock. He turned around to grab at Net, but Net held on fast. Within ten seconds Leatherface hit the floor. "He stayed up longer than I expected. That was nearly 10000 volts of electricity being pumped into him for about 15 seconds."

"That is because he isn't here," Megan commented. "When the mockosapien was holding me I saw that it had a tendril connected to Leatherface. Meaning that isn't really Leatherface."

"Well ain't you a smart one," the mockosapien snarled. "Too bad you will be stuck there for a while. At least until the fear smoke dissipates, then I will swoop in and feast."

"Looks like we have some time to kill, let's try and contact Kurt," Nine advised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lix

"I can see why Setne would want to live here," Ten remarked. They were outside the gates of the White House, all of them marveling the nation's capital. "This place is massive, and he could easily hide in places."

"How are we supposed to get in?" Seven asked.

"Well I could fly us in," Lix responded.

"Or we could just walk right through," Four remarked. She had melted a hole in the fence, where they could easily fit through.

"Wait," Six hissed. "There might be traps."

"On it," Ten responded. He had been fine-tuning his ability to create an EMP. Now he could create an EMP that could wipe out power in a city block. And that was him doing it discreetly. Everyone felt a little bit of the EMP blast. "There, all electrical traps are disabled. Now we just need to worry about any traps set up by Setne that aren't electrical."

They didn't even get too far into the yard before the ground fell out from under them. "Everyone okay?" Seven asked.

"Yeah," Four responded. She set her hair ablaze so that they could see their immediate area.

"Not again," Lix groaned. She realized where they were based solely upon the bone-chilling feeling she felt.

"Not again what?" Six asked.

"We're back in the Labyrinth," Lix sighed. This caused a collective groan from everyone.

"I think we know how Setne got so many signals out at once," Ten remarked.

"Load of help it would be," a voice called from the top of the pit. "I am Setne. Find me again in the center of the Labyrinth and I will give you a prize." He didn't stick around because he needed to be elsewhere.

"How are we going to find the center?" Six asked the others.

"That is the least of your problems," a deep threatening voice boomed from the darkness.

This immediately put the group on guard. "Daw," Lix muttered, using her recent lessons on Egyptian magic to her advantage. A red and green hieroglyph appeared in the air in front of her. She pushed it forward to light the tunnel. What was there was terrifying.

The figure would have towered over even Tritanium. It was at least 15 feet tall. Its face was all melted. A secondary figure was standing right beside it. This figure had pins stuck at regular intervals in its face.

"Back away Butterball," the second figure spoke. It was the same voice as before. The first figure, Butterball, grumbled something back at the second figure.

"Pinhead," Seven mouthed to the others.

"You must be the children that I was told to wait for," Pinhead remarked. "I am Pinhead, the head cenobite. I have orders to bring at least one of you in alive. Don't make my job more difficult than it already is."

"Lix now would be a good a time as any for you to make an enemy spontaneously combust," Ten advised.

"The aura knows that Pinhead knows that he can't kill Seven," Lix hissed back. "We will have to fight through without epic explosions."

"There is nothing here that I can use to torture them," Pinhead commented. "Butterball, attack!"

The big lumbering cenobite ran straight at the group. The twins tried to stand in his way but to no avail. Four and Ten locked arms and blasted him with purple lighting and white fire, but he just ran straight through it.

 _It all comes down to me,_ that was Lix's only thought before Butterball slammed her up against the wall.

"Keep her alive," Pinhead hissed. "Primordial Chaos wants to siphon off her aura."

Pinhead didn't need to worry about Butterball killing Lix. He needed to worry about Lix killing Butterball. "Ha-di," Lix muttered. The Egyptian hieroglyph for destroy appeared on Butterball's forehead. The hieroglyph exploded, leaving Butterball in a daze. "A'max." A new hieroglyph appeared on Butterball, setting him ablaze. He dropped Lix, who went into a roll.

Lix turned to the sound of clapping from Pinhead. He opened his mouth to speak, but it wasn't his voice that spoke. It was Primordial Chaos. "The child of the Greek and Roman gods knows Egyptian magic," Primordial Chaos said. "I'm impressed. Especially since Kurt knows the dangers of combining Egyptian magic with Greek magic."

"Anyway, you can think of to dispel him away from here?" Ten asked.

"Only one," Lix responded, "but it could end up killing me."

"Then it is a no go," Seven remarked.

"I have an offer," Primordial Chaos stated. "Join me and live, or continue to fight by Kurt's side and die a thousand deaths."

"Never!" Lix screamed. "My parents are dead because of one of your minions! I will never rest until I have guaranteed that the people I love are safe! You are the main obstacle in the way of that!"

"Have your wish," Primordial Chaos snarled. "Butterball, attack!"

Primordial Chaos disappeared as Butterball rose. This time they were slightly more ready for him. "Tas," Lix muttered. A rope coiled from out of her pocket around Butterball. "Thank you, Grant and Tri. He shouldn't be getting out of that anytime soon."

Lix spoke too soon because as soon as she finished her sentence Butterball disappeared.

"Well that was eventful," Six commented. "I will ask again, how are we supposed to get to the center?"

"We wing it and hope our luck doesn't run out," Ten advised.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Newt

"How are we going to scope out the whole wall?" Five asked.

"Simple," Albus responded. He turned a dial on the Gamer's Boot to _Powers Only_. "I just need to hope that the Ghost Rider from Marvel comics got a game." They were in luck. It only took about 10 minutes for Albus to scroll down to find the Ghost Rider's name. "So who's up for a little flying? We are extremely far away from where the signal is."

"Let's go," Heb sighed, the Gamer's Gloves pulsing to life and creating a holographic mortar above her palm.

It took them five minutes to reach the spot where the signal from Setne was strongest. "Someone needs to remind Phoenix to give specific coordinates," Newt complained. "Come on, we probably need to examine the wall to find a way in."

It took them thirty minutes to find something out of place with the wall. A maze was lightly carved into one of the bricks. "All the other bricks are just plain bricks," Eight commented. He lightly tapped on the brick, causing a doorway to appear to the left of it. They all poked their heads inside the doorway. It looked like a long way down. To test the fall Newt dropped Mjölnir into the pit. Before it even reached the bottom they were pushed into the pit.

" _Arresto Momentum!_ " Albus yelled. Right before they hit the bottom they stopped. Then the spell dropped them.

"Everyone okay?" Newt asked. She felt like it was her job to make sure this mission went smoothly and make sure everyone was okay.

"A bit of a sprained ankle," Five responded. Newt went over to him and turned on her healing ability. "Thanks, Night," Five thanked.

"Do you want a kiss to make it better?" Newt teased.

"That would be helpful," Five remarked. Newt give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Get a room you two," Heb groaned.

"Don't do that," Eight advised. "We cannot be separated from each other."

"Why is that?" Albus asked.

"You recognize this as much as I do Five," Eight stated.

"Don't tell me we're back in the Labyrinth," Five groaned.

"You are indeed back in the Labyrinth," a voice called from above. "I am Setne, find me in the center and I shall reward you. I can stay for a little bit to see who Primordial Chaos sends as your welcoming party."

"You are working with Primordial Chaos," Newt snarled.

"No, he just sent a welcoming party to the other groups," Setne responded. "I was just sensing a pattern."

"Who is he sending after us?" Albus called up.

"I don't know," Setne admitted. "He must be hiding them pretty well, considering that the Labyrinth bends to my will."

"Great," Eight groaned. "Traversing the Labyrinth while it is under the control of a psychopath."

"I prefer the term high-functioning sociopath," Setne chuckled. "I can give you something since I am feeling generous, a single correct door." A door to their right lit up with a ghastly glow.

"How can we trust you?" Heb asked.

"I swear on the River Styx that the door will set you on the right path," Setne responded.

"Good enough for me," Newt remarked. She knew the undesirable outcomes for breaking a vow on the River Styx. She opened up the door to reveal a room full of Good Guy dolls.

"I'm Chucky, wanna play?" all the dolls sounded off. Newt quickly slammed the door shut.

"Looks like Primordial Chaos wanted you to go this way," Setne chuckled.

"This is the quickest route right?" Newt asked. "You are still bound by your oath on the River Styx."

"I know," Setne replied. "Yes, this the beginning of the quickest route. I have to go." And with that Setne was gone.

"We need to be careful in that room," Eight advised. "Chucky does have the ability to split his soul into multiple beings. Al, can _Homenum Revelio_ reveal which dolls are possessed?"

"It reveals based on souls, so yes," Albus responded. " _Homenum Revelio_."

"How many are possessed?" Five asked.

"One for each of us, as well as one that is just a head," Albus answered.

"The head is the main Chucky," Newt remarked. "If we destroy that one the others might become powerless."

"But how are we supposed to destroy it?" Heb asked. "Didn't Kurt say that we had to kill the heart. If he is just a head, there is no heart to kill."

"His body is still out there," Newt responded. "Meaning that if we can use something that can harm all of a body even if it isn't there, then we can kill the heart."

"How about we play Chucky's favorite game?" Albus suggested a wicked gleam in his eye. "Let's hide the soul."

"Albus, what do you mean by that?" Five inquired.

"I mean that Heb and I use some more of the video game abilities," Albus explained. "Chucky's time on Earth is long overdue. Meaning that his soul must be capturable. Using the Rider's ability to capture souls Heb and I could take back the soul."

"It is so crazy it just might work," Eight remarked.

"Well it wasn't just me," Albus admitted. "Cthulhu prodded me towards the right direction."

"Well if Cthulhu recommended it, then it has to have something grounded about it," Heb remarked.

"Hebzahba, are you sure you're up to this?" Newt asked. "This is going to be risky. If it comes down to you having to destroy the head and it doesn't work, Chucky might do something to you. I would blame myself if you were killed or possessed."

"Rebecca," Heb responded, using Newt's real name, "I would be twelve in a month if time wasn't frozen. We have been fighting off possessor ghosts since I can remember. Believe in me like Mom and Dad did. Remember, I can predict incoming danger to myself. I am the most qualified person to do this."

"I know," Newt sighed. "Just be careful."

"Let's go," Albus stated. He blew open the door, revealing the army of Chuckys.

"Protect the main one," a voice called from above. The main Chucky was up on the wall. Not only that, but Primordial Chaos was the who spoke.

"Protect the main one," came a chant from the ground level Chuckys. The five Chuckys jumped at the group. The Chuckys were immediately destroyed, but ten more Chuckys rose up from the piles.

"Each time we kill one, two more become active," Five hissed.

"We need to destroy the main one," Heb responded. "Eight, throw me!" Eight knew that it was a bad idea, but it was the only thing they could do before they got overrun. Eight picked up Heb and threw her at the main Chucky. Upon contact with it, all the Chuckys fell to dust.

"Was that it?" Albus asked. "Did we just guarantee that Primordial Chaos would have one less being in his final body?"

"Hopefully," Newt responded. "But knowing Primordial Chaos that wasn't the real Chucky. I think we should just leave this room."

"Agreed," the others responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mila

"We are heading straight for the Department of Mysteries," Scorpius told the others. "The whole place is designed like a maze. We won't even know if we enter a true maze because of how confusing it is."

"Let's pray to our stars that there isn't an entrance to the Labyrinth here," Three remarked.

"Three, I need to talk to you about something," Mila whispered to him. "You guys go ahead and wait for us in the circular room!"

"What do you want to talk about?" Three asked, extremely worried.

"I want to know that what we are currently doing is a smart decision, going after a psychopathic ghost," Mila confided.

"Of course it is," Three replied. "I used to call you Mind for a reason. You always trust your mind more than your gut. I think that you should listen to what your instincts this time. What do they tell you to do?"

"You mean besides slugging you in the arm for going philosophical on me?" Mila asked. "They tell me to trust in the fact that Kurt has some sort of back up plan."

"Let's catch back up to everyone," Three suggested.

When they caught up to everyone they were in the circular room. "How are we supposed to remember which door is which?" Tac asked.

"Simple," Mila responded. She focused on the door that they just went through and carved a check mark into it. "That will mark the exit. I will mark doors we already went through with Xs."

"Won't it disappear when the room spins?" One asked.

"It shouldn't be," Mila explained. "Telekinesis is power solely from the mind. No magic to dispel. Now let's try door number one." She marked the door right next to the exit with an X and opened it. Inside there was a giant staircase leading down towards an archway.

"Let's not head in there," Scorpius advised, having heard the story of the veil. Mila agreed shutting the door. The room spun, making the marked doorways appear on opposite sides of the room.

"My animalistic instincts are telling me that this a door we want to go through," One stated. He pointed to the door directly behind them. They had no clue which room they wanted to go through, so they went over to the door. Mila marked it with an X and flung the door open. Inside there were rows and rows of shelves. All of the shelves were filled with orbs with mist inside of them. They left the door open behind them just in case it decided to disappear.

"The Hall of Prophecies," Scorpius muttered. "The room that is a living storage of all prophecies."

"So our prophecy is in here," Three murmured.

"Which one?" Tac asked. "By my count, there have been four prophecies."

"All of them," Scorpius responded. "I want to listen to see if we can hear anything from the prophecies."

They all went deathly quiet, straining their ears to hear what the prophecies said.

 _There will be three…_

 _Answer the call…_

 _Sixteen against all the odds…_

 _Curse must one withstand…_

 _The Forge and Dove shall…_

 _Burns through Rome…_

 _Kings under the sky…_

 _Two that are one…_

"Strange," Mila commented.

"I was kind of hoping to hear one of our prophecies," Three remarked.

"We can always come back here later," One responded.

"I will choose the next door," Tac stated. She walked to the center of the room and looked at the remaining doors. She decided on the one to the left of the Death Room. She jiggled the handle, but it was locked. "Scorpius can you use one of your spells to open up the door?"

"Sure," Scorpius agreed. " _Alohomora._ " He tried the handle, but it was still locked. " _Reducto_." Not even a scratch.

"Let me try," Mila suggested. She probed the door with her telekinesis, learning how the door locked and unlocked. Within a few minutes, she managed to bypass the complicated locking mechanism. When she opened the door a cool voice sounded from within.

"Come and find me and you shall get the Book of Thoth," the voice taunted.

"Setne!" Three exclaimed. "He is who we came looking for so let's go." Three walked straight into the room. Everyone followed suit, the door shutting behind them.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Setne remarked. "Welcome to or welcome back to the Labyrinth." This caused Three, One, and Tac to groan. "Find me in the center and I will give you the Book. Setne out."

"Can we leave again?" Tac asked.

"We need to get the book," Scorpius remarked. Before anyone could respond a new voice could be heard.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you. Three, four better shut the door," the voice chanted.

"Krueger," Mila whispered.

"Well not just me," Freddy responded. Music could start to be heard. "Michael is here as well. The amalgamation process has begun."

"So what are you?" One asked. "Freddy Myers or Michael Krueger?"

"Primordial Chaos," Freddy responded.

Mila nocked an arrow, pointing it down the hall. As she fired it, it caught ablaze, revealing the scarred face of Krueger. On one hand were the finger knives. In the other was a single knife.

"The least powerful of the sixteen," Freddy commented. "Primordial Chaos doesn't trust mine and Michael's ability to work well together. Well, welcome to prime time bitch." With that iconic remark out of the way, Freddy ran at them.

"Move!" Scorpius yelled. His body was morphing, becoming larger. A hockey mask appeared on his face and a machete in his hand. "Only one way to defeat two horror icons combined into one, become a different one." Scorpius used the Gamer's Helm to become Jason Voorhees.

"You really think that being under the guise of Voorhees will save you, boy," Freddy snarled. "You are delaying your inevitable defeat."

"Yeah well delaying until the cavalry's here is my specialty," Scorpius responded. One dove over his head as a wolf. He landed on top of Freddy, pinning his arms down.

"Maybe do less gloating Krueger," One snarled.

"This was just a test to see if the amalgamation process works," Freddy remarked, his voice turning into that of Primordial Chaos. "I wanted to see if two bodies could function without myself in control." With that, Freddy disappeared.

"Well let's try to get to the center," Mila advised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

James

"Is there any way to get rid of the mockosapien?" Two asked.

" _Arania Exumai_ ," James muttered. He had been using all of the spells he knew to get rid of it. "I sent a message to all the other groups. Al and Scorpius sent back responses. The last group hasn't sent a response yet."

"Well, of course, they haven't," Net remarked. "They don't have a wand to do so they can't really respond."

Right as Net finished, Lix's head appeared next to them. "Sorry for the delayed response," she apologized. "You have no idea how difficult it is to send a message through the Duat. Anyways, yeah we are also in the Labyrinth. Setne placed a trap in the White House lawn. Pinhead attacked us."

"From what Scorpius told us, Freddy and Michael have been combined," Nine stated.

"Great," Lix sighed.

"Since you're here do you think you could help us get rid of that?" Megan asked, pointing to the mockosapien.

"Sure," Lix responded. "Ha-di." The hieroglyph seared itself into the mockosapien. It fared off much worse than Butterball had. It blew up into a thousand pieces. "Well, I need to get going. Bye."

"The fear smoke still isn't gone yet," Megan commented.

"I don't want to do this as much as you guys do, but I think we have to make our way through it," Net remarked.

"We have to go in groups," Nine stated. "Net, Two, and I will go through first. James, you and Megan will go through about a minute after. And remember, hug the right." With that, he took Two and Net into the fear smoke.

"We have a minute to kill, do you want to talk about what your father called me?" James asked, turning bright red.

"Well he was half right in what I want to call you," Megan stated, also turning bright red.

"So what do you want to call me?" James asked. "Your pseudo-friend?"

"Are all boys this daft when it comes to realizing a girl likes them?" Megan remarked. "I want you to be my boyfriend. Come on, the minute is up." She grabbed James by the hand and pulled him into the fear smoke.

"Megan you can't just change the subject like that," James stated, turning Megan to look at him. "Why do you like me compared to all your other choices?"

"Because of this right here," Megan answered. "You possess your father's modesty. You think that there is someone better suited for the job. I might not be fully human. Hell, I might not even be technically human at all. You are worried that you might not be what is best for me, not that I love you."

"I feel like the fear smoke is projecting my biggest insecurity," James groaned.

"It only projects fears and not insecurities," Megan remarked. "Now let's try to quickly get through this."

They only went a few steps before the smoke made a clearing with a figure in the center. "Dad?" James asked.

"Why of course," Harry Potter responded, his voice booming around them.

"It's not him," Megan whispered. "It is a manifestation of the smoke."

"I know," James whispered back. "But it can still hurt us."

" _Rictusempra_ ," Smoke-Harry muttered. James tackled Megan to get her out of the way.

"I have attached my aura to you," Megan told him. "Let the spells fly."

" _Sectumsempra!_ " James yelled. Deep gashes appeared in Smoke-Harry. The nearby smoke immediately healed them.

" _Evanesco!_ " Smoke-Harry casted. The spell whizzed past Megan's ear.

" _Locomotor Mortis_!" Smoke-Harry's legs snapped together.

" _Flipendo_!" James flipped head over heels.

" _Bombarda Maxima_!" A massive explosion went off in front of Smoke-Harry.

" _Crucio_!" Time seemed to slow down as the spell flew through the air. The spell hit Megan right in the chest. She started to writhe around in pain, screaming. "What are you going to do now boy? You don't have enough courage to stand up to your father."

The Smoke-Harry made a big mistake. James looked at Megan, then back at the manifestation of his father. All James could see was red. " _Avada Kedavra!_ " The killing curse hit Smoke-Harry right in the chest, causing him to dissolve. James ran over to Megan. "Megan are you all right?"

"Let's just get out of here before anything else attacks us," Megan whispered, still shaking from her brief time under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Four

"How long have we been walking for?" Lix asked.

"About an hour," Seven responded.

"I would have expected to hear another voice by now," Ten remarked.

"This isn't like our first trip into the Labyrinth, Tevi," Four commented. "For one, it is a psychotic ghost controlling it instead of the evil personality of one of our friends. Two, we only have one-third of the group size. Three, we are much more experience then we were before. Anyone want to add anything else they notice that is different from the first time?"

"I have a robotic arm," Six added.

"We have two of the Seven Blades of Legend," Lix stated.

"Lix is twenty times scarier," Seven remarked.

"Yeah, but using Egyptian magic too much can kill me," Lix retorted.

"But you have an instant kill all enemies switch," Ten commented.

"Which only works if they are a true threat to Seven," Four added.

"Bickering. Is that all you do?" a voice groaned from the darkness.

"I really wish that the night vision potions Kurt gave us for our first trip to the Labyrinth still worked," Six commented. "Four give us a light." Four's hair was set ablaze to reveal a hunched over figure in the darkness. It was a boy, but the group was still vigilant.

"Who are you?" Four asked. "If you don't answer our questions you will know what a nose full of hellfire feels like."

"Birch," the boy moaned. He brandished some sort of figurine at them.

The shifting shadows behind the boy caught Four's eye. "Lix throw some light behind him."

"Daw." The hieroglyph moved towards the boy, revealing a tree-like monster behind him. As soon as it was fully revealed it disappeared. "What the fuck was that?"

"Birch," the boy repeated.

"Setne, what games are you playing here?" Seven yelled.

"If you don't release, it will come take a piece," the boy groaned. A new monster appeared behind the boy. This one had a stitched up face. It also immediately disappeared. "There is a price to pay for eating flesh in these woods." A skeletal figure with deer horns. "Kinderfänger." A smoke-like monster with a pipe to its lips. "Crypt TV. That is my name, Crypt TV."

Seven's hands went flying along the Mark Seven's keyboard. "That is a horror-oriented YouTube channel. We need to leave quickly."

"Kinderfänger, play," Crypt snarled. The smoke-like monster, Kinderfänger, appeared behind him again. It started to play a mellow tune. Four felt a soothing feeling wash over her. "Mira, capture." A broken girl appeared next to the Kinderfänger. She grabbed at Four but recoiled upon contact. Four had subconsciously turned up her temperature. "Birch, protect." The first monster appeared again, but this time it was set ablaze by Four, who had snapped out of her Kinderfänger trance.

"Tevi, wake up!" Four yelled. She placed her hands on his face, burning it. Ten was immediately snapped out of his trance. "We need to destroy that pipe. It must be what put us in a trance."

"Kinderfänger, flee!" Crypt commanded. The Kinderfänger disappeared, its music still being heard. "Look-See, take a piece!" The second monster popped up. It was immediately blasted back by Ten.

"We need to protect the others!" Ten remarked.

"Mordeo, eat!" Four set skeleton deer ablaze.

"We need to incapacitate the Kinderfänger," Four replied. She started to fire out fireballs all around them, hoping to hit the Kinderfänger.

"Mimic, deceive!" A tiny child-like being sprang up. It started to run all around making noises just like the flute. "Kinderfänger, mangle!" It appeared behind the others, ready to attack.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " a voice could be heard from down the hall. A spectral like dove came barreling towards the Kinderfänger. When the dove hit it, the Kinderfänger was destroyed. The others snapped out of their trance. "Come here," the voice that casted the Patronus hissed. The voice had just saved them, they had to trust it. They ran to the voice.

"I will find and kill you for destroying Kinderfänger!" Crypt yelled at them.

"I don't know what games Setne is playing," the voice commented. It was a man in his mid-twenties. "Using Crypt as a roadblock. I seriously need to get this place back under control."

"Who are you?" Six groaned.

"I created the Labyrinth," the man remarked. "I am the second most inventive mind of all time. I am Daedalus. Now come on. You need some rest after being put into a Kinderfänger trance."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Albus

"Al, can you tell us where North is?" Eight asked.

" _Point Me!_ " Albus's wand started to spin around trying to figure out which way was North. It didn't stop spinning.

"Well it was worth a shot," Heb remarked.

"Guys, there is some writing over here!" Five yelled over from a nearby doorway. Everyone else walked over to get a better look at it.

" _Lumos_." The writing was instantly legible. It said:

 _For those trying to find the center._

 _This is the linear way to reach it._

 _But there are tasks three._

 _They must be completed._

 _Open the door._

 _No way to go back._

 _A one way trip to the center._

"I think that we have to go through here," Newt stated. She opened the door to reveal an envelope. She took it, causing the door to shut behind them.

"Welcome to the first of three tasks," Setne's voice flared up. "I have one question for you: Do you wanna play a game? I have assembled three iconic Saw traps for you five to undergo. I thought that I would have you five undergo these trials because you are the most closely knit group."

"You want to kill us don't you?" Eight snarled.

"No," Setne giggled. "You see those five devices in front of you." A light shone on five similar looking devices. "If you put them on, you won't be killed by the traps. You will instead be sent to me if you were to die. Now let the games begin." Setne's voice had morphed into that of John Kramer.

"We need to play the games," Five sighed. He picked up one of the devices and slapped it on his wrist. The others followed suit with equal gusto.

"Are any of you familiar with the Saw series?" Albus asked.

"No, but Embry was," Heb remarked. "She is telling me about the reverse bear trap and the shotgun carousel. She doesn't know what the third trap could be."

"This first task is one for Albus, the shotgun carousels," Setne stated. "I have constructed four of them. Five, Eight, Heb, and Newt will each have to climb into one of them. One of you will be joining me before this is all over. Albus if all of them stay with you, the device on your wrist will activate, sending you to me. Once one person is with me, the others will be released. Decide now who in your group will be the least helpful going forward. You have five minutes to decide."

"I will take the hit," Five decided. "Use the Rider's powers to realize who it is. Shoot me, my invisibility will be of no use going forward."

"If you end up sending Heb to him, I will punch your lights out," Newt whispered to Albus.

"No, let fate decide," Eight remarked. "Let's just strap in." Newt went to the northernmost carousel, Eight to the southern, Heb to the eastern, and Five to the western.

"Since everyone is strapped in let's activate the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," Setne stated. The room was instantly purged into darkness.

"Setne, if you are pulling some trick on us I will strap you to one of these machines and shoot the ever living shit out of you!" Newt yelled from the darkness.

When the powder cleared there were six of everyone strapped into the seats.

"Three shots per," Setne remarked. Albus knew that something was off, everyone had some sort of distortion effect about them.

"Guys there is some sort of illusion going about," Albus stated.

"I swear I will strap him to one of these," Five yelled.

"Why does Newt sound like me?" Eight asked.

"Yeah, I jumbled up each of you to look like someone else to each other," Setne chuckled. "I even threw around the voices making the voice sound from someone else."

"Leave Heb last!" Newt's voice yelled at Albus.

"I don't know where she is," Albus retorted.

"I was to your left," Five's voice sounded, this being Heb.

"Start in front of you and go clockwise," Heb's voice advised. Albus followed the advice starting with what appeared to be Heb, but he knew wasn't.

"Sorry," Albus apologized. He decided to go with the three to the left of the one right in front of him. After all three slugs hit, the bars were released to reveal Five. He then went to the one on his right. After three slugs hit, the bars revealed Eight. "I'm sorry Newt," he whispered to her as he shot three slugs. The second hit the real one. All of the illusions in the room dissolved away to reveal… Heb. Shock was the last thing Albus remembered before Mjölnir hit him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tac

"Any idea where we are?" Tac asked.

"The Labyrinth," Three remarked.

"No, I mean in the world above," Tac stated.

"No clue," One responded. He continued walking forward before Mila used her telekinesis to pull him back.

"All of you need to stop trying to blindly trudge forward," Mila snapped. "That is the third time within the past hour that I have had to save one of you. You need to give me time to deactivate the traps. The only person that I haven't had to save yet is Scorpius, and he is scrolling through the character list to try and find a character that could contact Kurt."

"Guys you might want to come take a look at this," Three remarked. He was standing at the entryway to another room. On the ground in front of him were 13 rubber suits. "One, Tac, you realize where we are right?"

"The Mosamorph cave," Tac muttered.

"Wait this is the location of the first task that you guys did in the Labyrinth?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," One stated. "Meaning that we now have a set path to go down. Scorpius, get a message to everyone telling them that I think I know what constitutes as the center." Scorpius nodded, quickly getting to work.

A low pitched whine echoed throughout the cavern. "Congrats," Setne's voice started up. "You figured me out. I am currently in a hidden side room off of the room of fear smoke. Von Light's speakers still work if you want to hear his voice."

Tac wanted to test it out. "Ony say what you said after the speakers activated when we were here the first time."

"Great. More speakers for him to speak to us."

Von Light's voice started up, "I heard that One."

"See what I mean," Setne stated, cutting off the rest of the message. "I repurposed each of the rooms for my purposes. Your task here is simple. Make a bridge across without using the obvious way of manipulating Three's molecules. Once you reach halfway I have a surprise for you."

"We need plants ASAP," Tac stated.

"On it," Scorpius replied. "Swamp Thing powers coming right up." He found it almost instantly. A flower started to grow from the palm of his hand. Tac plucked it out of his hand and started to make it grow. When a bridge was formed they each started to slowly trudge across. Once they reached the halfway point a surprise was definitely in store. They were flung off the bridge and hit the floor hard. When they stood back up they came face to face with shadowy versions of themselves.

"Remind me to never have Setne plan a party," Mila snarled. Tac and One took back to back positions against their shadow clones.

"I go for me, you go for you?" One suggested.

"No, we fight together Ony." As she said it One's shadow clone turned into a tank-sized spider with a skull on its back.

"A gray widower. Be careful of its webs, they can burn through skin."

"Got it." She brought down the nearby vines to enclose shadow One, but shadow Tac stopped her. "One chose an animal quickly."

"Done and done." One had turned himself into the badass Predalien and was tossing Shadow One around the room like it was a ragdoll.

"You mortals irritate me," Shadow Tac snarled, pouncing on Tac. "Anything you can do I can do better."

"Not true," Tac smirked.

"And why is that? I have enhanced shadow powers."

"We have a Biollante," Tac remarked, using Two's line from the Battle for the Sibylline.

"What does that even mean?" Shadow Tac asked before the ground below them rumbled. The ground broke open and swallowed her whole.

Tac would have also fallen in if it wasn't for Mila once again saving her life. Tac looked around to see that Shadow Mila was encased in an earth cocoon, Shadow Three was held fast to the floor, Shadow Scorpius was being held back by a Patronus, and Shadow One was decimated.

"Let's get going to the death trial," Tac remarked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Nine

"I know that we now have a set location for where to go, but does anyone else think that it is too quiet?" Nine asked. All that could be heard was a slight whistling through the cavern.

"What do those things have in common Nine?" Net asked.

"Nothing," a sing-song voice called from up ahead. Upon hearing the voice all the color flushed from Nine's face.

"Thirteen?" Nine called after the voice.

"Come and find out," the voice taunted.

"Who is Thirteen?" Two asked. She knew about the other ten Experiments but had only heard Nine talk about Twelve.

"Another female experiment, the first Experiment to die of imperfection," Nine responded.

"Apparently not," James remarked.

"Let's just follow her," Megan stated, running after Thirteen's voice.

They eventually got to an amphitheater, where a girl was sitting in the middle. "It is good to see you again Nine," Thirteen remarked.

"Thirteen, how are you still alive?" Nine inquired.

"Kurt had given me the Deus ex Machina powers, I had decided to fake my death because of all that is happening. And you know that I don't like the name Thirteen. I renamed myself Logan after one of the statues in the Museum."

"Isn't Logan a boy's name?" James asked.

"Yeah so, the person on the statue was female," Logan snarled. "What even brings you here?"

"Setne," Megan remarked.

"I'm sorry, but this is now a conversation between Experiments." Logan blasted Megan, James, and Net up against the wall. When she looked at Two she gasped. "You managed to keep Twelve alive!"

"No I am Two," Two responded.

"I missed you and everyone at the dojo Nine," Logan remarked, bringing him into a hug.

"I didn't even know you were still alive."

"Question: how are you managing to keep them all in place, especially Megan?" Two asked.

"I am the most powerful aerokinetic there is, you learn how to keep people in place."

"Logan, come with us," Nine requested.

"I can't," Logan responded. "I literally can't. I am fucking bound to this place."

"Where are the bounds?" Nine asked, unsheathing the Kusanagi. "You are family. Family means no gets left behind."

"Or forgotten. Is Kurt still teaching that message to you guys? And don't you think that I have tried to cut through the bounds. I found Sumarbrandr shortly after running away. There is nothing that can cut through these binds if Sumarbrandr can't."

"Sumarbrandr might be the sharpest sword in existence, but you are forgetting about the sword that can cut through anything. The Kusanagi. Now, where are the bounds?"

"There, there, and there," Logan pointed out three spots in the room. Nine immediately went to the spots and cut through the bounds. "I'm free!"

"Great now can we be freed?" Net asked.

"You can because I sense you are an Experiment, the other two can't," Logan remarked. "Who are you?"

"Net," Net stated.

"A reverse world Experiment, what is Kurt playing at?"

"He and Tac from the reverse world ended up joining us," Two remarked.

"That is good. That means that I am truly Thirteen," Logan smirked at her joke. Net also smirked at it. A smirk which Nine noticed because Net never smirks. He would bring it up later. "Now what can you two do?"

"Herbokinesis."

"Electrokinesis." Net looked relaxed while he said it.

"You said you had the Kusanagi, which other Blades of Legend have you found?"

"All of them," Nine responded. "Now that we have you and Sumarbrandr.

"I missed you," Logan stated, kissing Nine on the cheek.

"I honestly don't like you kissing my boyfriend," Two remarked.

"So I am guessing you got over Twelve."

"It is still a sore subject," Nine winced. "Why don't you two get to know each other?" Logan took Two by the wrist and lead her to a corner.

Net was looking down at his feet for some reason. "You sent them away so that way you could talk to me right?"

"Yes," Nine admitted. "You like Logan don't you?"

"No," Net denied. "Remember I hate the concept of love."

"Dude admit it. You smirked earlier at her joke. You never smirk at someone else's joke."

"Uoy era a niap ni ym ssa," Net remarked, using reverse worldian.

"Ditto," Nine stated.

"Tsuj t'nod llet reh."

"Logan!" Nine called her over.

"Yes?"

"Net here has something to tell you."

"Nine, uoy era na elohssa," Net hissed.

"You like me, don't you?" Logan asked. "Two planted the seed in my mind." Logan started to chuckle. "Get it. She _planted_ the idea." Net started to chuckle along before realizing that he was supporting Nine's notion.

"Okay, we know that you two have some sort of feelings for each other, just kiss and get on with it," Two remarked.

"You like me?" Net asked.

"Yeah, I mean you seem like a nice guy."

"He is mainly a love hating asshole," James remarked from the wall.

"James, shut up," Megan hissed at him. She decided to use her powers to help the situation along and pushed the two of them together. Logan stumbled forward and Net caught her.

"Hi," Net greeted, blushing.

"Hi," Logan repeated, blushing just as much. "So are we doing th-" She was cut off by Net's lips on hers. When Net pulled away he was beet red. "To quote Keanu Reeves: 'Woah.'"

"Am I just going to get bombarded with jokes and references if we end up dating?" Net asked.

"We already are, and yes."

"How did you age after being here for so long?" Nine asked.

"In this room, time moves regularly," Logan stated.

"James get a message to Kurt," Megan remarked.

"I would if I could move my arm," James retorted.

"Sorry," Logan apologized. She let them both go from the winds.

James was ready to move his wand before Kurt appeared himself. "Thank me I found you. You guys have been gone for a day with no word."

"We are trapped in the Labyrinth, we are in a room with a normal time path," Net explained. "And Kurt look who we found."

Kurt looked at the sixth figure. Recognition dawned on his face as he ran to embrace her. "Thirteen, is it you?"

"Yes, it is me. I am Logan."

"You named yourself after your idol because she defied expectations like you did right?"

"Yes. I missed all of you. How is Embry?" Everyone in the room immediately looked sadden.

"She is dead Logan. Killed by a xeno," Nine explained.

"Who else is dead?" Logan asked.

"Jeorge, Slick, Historian, the second group of Experiments, and a whole group of people that knew about the War to End Magical Wars," Nine stated.

"Di immortales," Logan remarked. "I want to go home."

"The dojo is gone."

"Just take me where the new base of operations is." Kurt and Logan both disappeared.

"Let's get going."

 _ **A/N: Logan is loosely based upon one of my friends on this sight. May she rest in piece.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ten

The group of five quickly followed after Daedalus. "Who even was that?"

"Crypt, an ancient entity that has control over its own extremely unique set of monsters. He must have been recruited by Setne and his partner."

"Partner?" Ten repeated.

"A 14-year-old. Calls himself the Experiment Killer. Claims to have 10 kills to his name."

"But that's impossible. We are the only Experiments," Seven protested.

"Might be scientific experiments."

"Might just be kills in general."

"With our luck?"

"Very true."

A thought dawned upon Lix. "Do you guys think that Kurt could have made more experiments with the purpose of helping us?"

"Knowing him, it is very possible."

"You 5 worry too much. We just killed the unkillable," Daedalus remarked. "Sure it isn't Look-See, but the Kinderfänger was the second most dangerous monster Crypt could summon. That causes a little bit of celebration."

"Maybe, but we don't have time."

"At least sing a song with me."

"What song?" Lix asked.

"We Will Rock You." This got a smirk from Lix. She stamped her foot thrice and clapped on the third stamp. "Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day. You got mud on yo' face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place. Singin'."

Six and Seven picked up, "We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you."

Four and Ten sang the next part, "Buddy you're a young man hard man. Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day. You got blood on yo' face. You big disgrace. Wavin' your banner all over the place."

They all continued with, "We will we will rock you. (Sing it!) We will we will rock you. Buddy you're an old man poor man. Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day. You got mud on your face. Big disgrace. Somebody better put you back into your place. We will we will rock you. (Sing it!) We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you."

Daedalus clapped. "I should send you guys along your way, but I have a gift to give you first."

"Which is?"

"Us." Merlin, Rasputin, and Nicholas Flamel appeared behind Daedalus.

"Tracker Jacker." Suddenly they all jumped into battle stances before a green mask caught their eyes from Daedalus's pocket. Six and Seven backed away, fearful.

"I see you noticed the Mask of Loki," Tracker Jacker remarked. "The only thing capable of harming the twins, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Tracker Jacker slipped the mask onto Daedalus's face. The storm clouds rolled in, even though they were underground. When the clouds were gone, Daedalus had a green face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Eight

"You asshole!" Newt yelled at Albus. Albus was cowering in a corner. He had just woken up from his Mjölnir induced coma. Newt was terrifying when angry. "You sent my sister to that psychopath!"

"High-functioning sociopath," Setne interrupted.

Newt ignored him as she continued to fume.

"Night, let's just complete these tasks so that way we can get her back," Five remarked. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"If Setne does anything to her, I will personally kill you, Albus Severus Potter."

"That is fair," Albus replied.

"Let's go."

The group trudged into the next room where four Reverse Bear Traps stood. Setne's voice started up. "Two of these traps are rigged to go. The other two are duds. The numbers of the active ones are with you," Setne finished explaining.

"How are they with us?" Eight asked out loud.

"I don't know, but I know that Albus is going first," Newt said as she pushed the boy forward. Albus picked up the Reverse Bear Trap on the far right, and placed it on his head. It activated, sending him to Setne.

"The son of the chosen one. Good choice," Setne cackled.

"Eight, you're next." Eight picked up the one next to the one Albus picked up. It was a dud. Five went next, his was also a dud. Newt's face paled.

"No. No, let me go again!" Eight yelled.

"I could let you do that, yeah, I think that I will, be my guest," Setne cackled.

"You are a fucking psychopath!" Newt yelled at Setne.

"No. I am a fucking high-functioning sociopath," Setne giggled.

Before Newt could respond, Eight went up to the remaining Reverse Bear Trap. He picked it up and dropped it on his head, sending him to Setne.

When Eight came to, he was watching Heb and Albus trying to break through the cage. "That's not going to work," a voice taunted them from outside of the cage. The color drained from Eight's face. A figure stepped out of the shadow. It was the ugly mug of Nrp, human once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Three

The group was standing outside of the doorway to the Trail of the Dead. "This is an important place," One remarked.

"The first place that we had met a being that was wanted as part of Primordial Chaos's host," Tac remarked.

"And where we had the first inkling of more intelligent xenomorphs," Three added.

"I smell pine needles," Scorpius remarked. "But Lix isn't in this group." He opened the door and in front of them was a girl holding a blaster. It was pointed at the door. Mila wrenched it out of her hands with her telekinesis.

"Stand down augmented Mogs," the girl stated. She pressed her hand on the ground and her body turned to stone.

"Mogs?" One questioned. He started to transform before a hellhound knocked him off of his feet.

"Mogadorians," the girl snarled. She threw a fireball at Mila, who caught it with her telekinesis.

"We aren't your enemies," Three remarked. He started to work on the air around him, turning it into something more.

"I am looking for the person known as Sertus Mectix," the girl stated.

"Who is Six to you?" Tac asked, as a miniature Biollante sprung up behind her.

"My time hopping boyfriend," the girl replied.

"Six has no girlfriend," Scorpius stated.

"Not in this timeline, but in another. Actually, several."

"And your name?"

"Panto Mime. Sometimes known as Mimic. And based on the powers I am sensing you guys are One, Three, Tac, Mila, and Scorpius."

"That is right."

"I see and you are going after Setne, right?"

"Indeed."

"Vas and I already cleared out this room." The hellhound that knocked One off of his feet was now licking his face.

"Vas?"

"Short for Vasilis."

"You named your pet after a Blade of Legend."

"Yeah."

"So you coming with us?"

"Yeah. You guys are going to need my help."

"Why is that?"

"The Six that I knew told me that he had lost his fight," Panto remarked.

"Impossible, the universe would have ended."

"We saved six universes that stabilized everything."

"Okay then, so you ready?" Three asked.

"Yeah."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Nine

"We are almost there you guys," Nine remarked.

"Good," Two remarked. A deep rumbling noise could be heard around them as the walls next to them moved. They saw everyone there, but most startling were Eight, Heb, Albus, and Setne in a cage above them.

"Apparently I shouldn't have trusted my partner," Setne remarked.

Hovering in front of the cage was Nrp. "Welcome Sixteen. Tracker Jacker, Rasputin, leave those twins alone." The twins were getting their asses handed to them by the three male Magic Masters and a dude with a green face. They stopped and went to hover next to Nrp. On the ground in front of them appeared the monster hosts of Primordial Chaos, Krueger Myers, Pinhead, Chucky, Leatherface, and Rolmando. The Serpentine Six also appeared. The Sixteen and their allies converged.

"We need to get Eight, Heb, and Albus out of there to turn the tide," Newt remarked.

"We need to get the mask off of Daedalus first," Six remarked, he was bleeding from above his left eye, which Panto immediately went to tend to.

"I am your girlfriend from another timeline," Panto explained to him as she tended to the wound.

"Enough chatter. ATTACK!" Nrp roared. The Sixteen and their allies were swarmed by xenos, the male Magic Masters, Daedalus, the host monsters, the Serpentine Six, and Nrp himself. Each one of them got separated from others. The twins and Lix were fighting off Daedalus, who was proving very difficult thanks to the reality altering powers of the Mask of Loki. Panto was holding off all three of the male Magic Masters by herself, colors flashing about, but it was obvious that she was going to be overwhelmed soon. Nine, Two, One, Tac, Ten, and Four were combating the Serpentine Six. Mila and Three were taking on Krueger Myers. Scorpius was locked in combat with Leatherface. Megan and James were trying their best to not get overwhelmed by the army of Chuckys, but soon they were lost in the sea. Net, Five, and Newt were taking on Pinhead and Rolmando. No one was fighting the xenos, and soon they were surrounded on all sides. They were each taken down in turn, with Nine and Panto the last ones standing. Then, the sound of a pipe could be heard.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Lix

Ten went pale. "We're doomed," he wailed from his point of capture in Hypbro's arms.

"No. The cavalry has arrived!" Panto yelled as Crypt and his monsters burst onto the scene.

"You are a powerful girl to have befriended a Council member," Nrp snarled. He turned into an I-Rex and charged at Crypt, who easily side-stepped him. There were a few none monstrous figures in the crowd. Kurt, Logan, Baba, Davante, and Josh had arrived. With renewed vigor, the Sixteen and their allies started to fight back. Both Panto and Lix started to attack Nrp simultaneously, Lix with the power of her aura and Panto with her Legacies. Nrp was managing to hold his own. "You never learn, do you Xochitl, everytime you kill me, I come back stronger. Time and space now bend to my will far more than Kurt's." To prove a point, he froze everyone around them, except for Panto and Lix. "You two must have realized by now that the battle between Primordial Chaos and Kurt goes nowhere. Primordial Chaos always returns. Kurt always beats him. I am trying to break that cycle. I am going to do away with both of them. Join me, and I will spare the ones that you love."

"NEVER!" Lix screamed. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU HAD THE INTENT TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND! YOU HAVE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"All of that was done by a previous version of me. I have become enlightened thanks to the Book of Thoth. I see that there is more out there than the battle that we are being forced to fight. Beings whose powers are far superior than that of Kurt, Damballa, Baba, Davante, and Cthulhu. You have fought one of them, haven't you Panto?"

"The Void of Mist and Thunder."

"Yes, the Void. It took all of the Council of Outeruniversian and their second-in-commands, plus 14 fully formed Infinity Gauntlets to defeat him the last time he showed up. I plan to destroy him once and for all, but I need help."

Lix's eyes turned blood red and neon green. "You are lying, you wish to use us to free him. I now understand why you keep coming back. Nrp never existed did he."

Nrp spoke again, but this time it was Primordial Chaos that spoke. "No he didn't. He is my containment chamber." Nrp's chest transformed to reveal a stone tablet. "Nrp stands for Never Resting Prison."

"You are working with the Void."

"Incorrect. I am the Void of Mist and Thunder. And I know the necessary incantation to free me, but I am unable to relay it. You have no idea what a world under my rule could be."

"I have seen it," Lix remarked in an echoey voice. "It is nothing but a barren wasteland. You are unfit to rule."

Primordial Chaos felt something new at this point. Fear. "Delphi, this is not your quarrel. Leave now."

"Is that any way to speak to your mother? You know that I am never wrong. These sixteen children are destined to defeat you. I have foreseen it. Come home to the 4th Dimension of Power. Leave behind the 3rd Dimension of Power."

"No Mother," Primordial Chaos snarled. "If I return to this world, I will be the most powerful being. You did the same. Why shouldn't I follow in your footsteps? You are the most powerful being now."

As the two beings of unlimited power were talking, Panto's hand was swathed in the colors of the rainbow. An illusion on her left arm disappeared. Her left arm was actually robotic, but not only that, it had six grooves built into it. Ghostly stones filled the grooves.

"Who are you girl?" Primordial Chaos snarled. "How are you able to use the power of the Infinity Stones after discarding them?"

"Don't you recognize your own sister?" Panto smirked, but it wasn't entirely her.

Now Primordial Chaos was terrified. "Ma'at. Impossible. I killed you myself, I choked the life out of you."

"You did, but as you know, as long as my feather still exists, so do I. I have taken it upon myself to guide this girl, as Mother has for Xochitl. I am here to make sure that you shall never win."

"Who else have you turned against me? Are Knowledge and Death also fighting against me? Pestilence, War, Famine, the Sins?"

"Everyone wants you to return home brother," Ma'at explained.

"What about Father?"

"Time still hates you," Delphi replied. "But everyone else misses you."

"No. This is my home. You cannot stop me."

"If that is what you wish." Delphi flicked her wrist and time resumed. Lix and Panto retook control and started to hammer away at Primordial Chaos. Panto was using the full force of her ghostly Infinity Stones and Lix used a barrage of auric attacks. They eventually wore Primordial Chaos down.

"This isn't over. I can still get the Necronomicon ex Mortis." With that, Primordial Chaos and his forces disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Kurt

The day after the Battle for Book of Thoth was spent in the Great Hall. "We did great," Kurt congratulated everyone. "Now I haven't been entirely honest with you guys. There were other Experiments, each with powers of their own."

"I am one of them," Logan remarked.

"But, don't let my half-truth bother you. We didn't have everyone there yet we stood tall. Not only did we retrieve the Book of Thoth, but also the Mask of Loki, an artifact long thought lost."

"But that came at a cost," Panto remarked, looking at Six who she had healed from losing an eye.

"Indeed. The Blade of Shattered Hope, a blade commonly used by Sinnerstar, has disappeared from the Museum of Nonsense. But we shan't despair because as Lix and Panto reported, we know that Primordial Chaos has a true form. And we also know where his prison went after his and Sinnerstar's sealing inside of it at the conclusion of the War to End All Magical Wars."

"What is our next plan of action?" Nine asked.

"I will try to make contact with my friend Cthulhu, but it won't be easy. And he won't just give us the book that keeps his realm stable. He will test everyone that I send. This will end up being a task for the Sixteen only."

Baba raised her hand. "Kurt, you and I both know that Lhu has a soft spot for me, shouldn't I go with them?"

"Yes. And there is another that I will send with you because of her connection to Ma'at. Panto, we are indebted to you for bringing the Mistress of Order with you into this fight." Panto blushed and tried to hide behind Vas and Six. "Now, if we fail to retrieve the Necronomicon, Primordial Chaos will almost certainly steal it. We cannot allow this. But if this does happen, I am amassing an army. Cthulhu and his demons will most certainly provide support."

"You have my army!" ETKOL yelled.

"Hogwarts will fight," McGonagall added.

"Yes, but will it be enough?"

"Kurt, I am almost done with the machine that you asked me to create, the strongest force of heroes the world has ever seen will join the fight," Grant smirked.

"What does he mean?" Two asked.

"Grant has done the impossible. He has connected two points of temporal freeze. He has connected the War to End All Magical Wars and now," Josh remarked. "I guess that I should thank Kurt for reinstating my memories. I am Damballa. I am sorry for what my spell is causing."

"I think that someone else deserves thanks. Thank you Crypt for the help you have provided to us. You have left your universe to help us."

"If the Void frees himself, it will be game over for all universes. I am just doing my part," Crypt replied.

"Now we have a very important thing to talk about. Who is going to fight who in the final battle?"

"I am killing Cham," Nine remarked. "He always slips out of my grasp. Not anymore."

"Since Nine is going to fight Cham, I am going to fight Blizzarina," Two remarked.

"No. Blizz is mine and Tash's responsibility," ETKOL remarked.

"ETKOL, we can't ask you to do that," Kurt responded.

"Yes you can, Tash and I never should have let her stray. The royal family is going to end its dispute once and for all."

"Is he saying what I think he is saying?" Panto asked.

"Yes. Blizz is mine and Tash's younger sister."

"I am killing Primordial Chaos," Lix remarked before Daphne took over.

"You can't young one. Without him, the equilibrium between him and Ma'at will be tipped. He must be kept alive. The only way to defeat him is to seal him."

"Kurt you said that you had a way to seal him, right?" Baba asked.

Kurt solemnly nodded. "It is risky, but it should work. We will have to stab all 7 Blades of Legend into him at once. It will capture his essence, sealing him."

"I feel like there is a 'but,'" Six remarked.

"A major 'but.' The sealing will unite the Blades. We will then only have seconds to separate them again."

"How did you separate them the first time?" Panto asked, though she already knew the answer. What he used was telling her.

"I used the Infinity Stones of this timeline."

"The infamous Stones that are perfect," Panto remarked as her lip sneared.

"Indeed. Panto, you will have to separate them," Kurt stated.

"So the rest of us will need to choose Blades," Four asked. Kane nodded.

Panto immediately walked to where the Sword in the Stone was and pulled it free. "This is mine."

"The Sword of Godric Gryffindor shall not be used until needed," James remarked. Kurt nodded in understanding.

"I still have the Infinity Stones, they shall not be used until the final battle."

"You are sure that there will be one?" everyone asked in some way.

"With certainty," a voice came from the doorway. Everyone looked and smiles grew on all of their faces. Everyone ran to Embry and hugged her. "The Einherjar are here to fight! This is our Ragnarök!"


End file.
